Erens adventure
by ScurgeArmageddon
Summary: This revolves around the original story with some changed events, added ones, my own titans/characters, and more. If you love mystery, action, and romance then stick around and enjoy the ride. Since i cant add more then two genres the extra one will be romace.


Sup guys, gals, and titans if you know how to read, or can even handle a computer or mobile device while having the ability or read and understand the contents of this story. Sorry I'm rambling let's get on with the story. It will revolve around the original story with oc characters/my own titans and more. Plz read and enjoy. Also since I can't add more then 2 category's there will be romance cause I'm not afraid to admit I'm a sucker for romance. If you knew me in real life that would be a shocker, but it's the truth. Trust me. Oh and just a heads up this might not be the most interesting chapter you'll read. I can't really do anything that won't throw the story off balance so just bare with me here.

Erens pov

Eren jäger... A horrible event will soon happen to the humans. The walls will be enough to protect you. You will have to protect the humans and those you love. Spend there last hours them. Please never give up, fix my mistakes...

"AHHHHH!" What the hell was that?(I know he had a different vision in the beginning but I wanted to do something different. Please stick around) "Eren are you ok?" I saw mikasas glistening face hovering over mine. "I'm fine. I just had a weird dream. This voice said a horrible event will happen to the humans and I had to protect the humans and those I lovedand I should spend there last hours with the." "That sounds strange. Maybe your dad should check on you. Eren why are you crying?" "I'm... Crying?"

We picked up our wood and heaed for our house. "Please don't tell my dad Mikasa." We soon encountered Hannes. "Why were you crying Eren? Did Mikasa get on your case about something?" "N- no. What makes you think I was crying. Dear lord your breath reaks. Have you been drinking?" "Yeah. All we do is sit here and do nothing. We end up getting hungry and thirsty. So we pour a little alcohol in our drinks, who cares?"

Man this guy pissed me off. "What will you do if the titans break in? Will you be able to fight?" One of his drunk friends came over. "If they break in we'll handle it. That hasn't happened in a hundred years though." "My dad says it's bad to say things like that." "He's a smart guy. Can't really argue with him. But Eren it's better that they call us freeloaders because that means everything's ok."

"Sure we could pretend everything's good and stay inside the walls... But that makes us nothing more then cattle." Soon after we started to walk away. We walked for a couple minutes and then Mikasa spoke. "I'd forget the scout regiment."

"You think it's a joke too?" " it's not about what it think." Then the bell at rang signifying the return of the scouts. "Mikasa we have to go see them!" We ran down to go see them. They were bloody and depressed. Some of them had serious injuries to their faces and legs. "Moses... Moses!" A lady walked out in the middle of the road and started yelling that name. She went up to one of the scouts. "Have you seen my son?" "This must be his mother. Get it." One scout then went and got something wrapped in cloth then have it to the women.

She had a worried look on her face. She slowly unwrapped and underneath was a severed arm. She then looked at the scout with a horror stricken face. "It's... all we could retrieve." She sank to her knees crying. "Mikasa this is awful." The solider went on to say his incompetence ruined the mission. "So our taxes are basically for fattening them up." I heard that and hot him with a stick. "Hey what the hell you punk!" Mikasa grabbed me and pulled me into the alleyway and threw me against the wall. "Why? Now the fire woods everywhere!" She looked at me calmly. "Have you reconsidered joining the scout regiment?" I had no answer so all I said was, "Help pick this up."

We were about a couple blocks away from our house when a guy came walking up to me. "Hello s-" He bumped into me kinda hard. All of a sudden more visions like from earlier came through my head. "Stop resisting. I'm only trying to help you!" "How is this gonna help? Please stop!" "Listen, something terrible is about to happen to humanity, and this is the only way I can think of that will help you. Find 's son Eren. You two will have find a way to end the madness I helped make. Please never give up...

I don't understand what do these mean? It must be some sort of message. If he's supposed to find me then why didn't he stop. Maybe he doesn't know it's me. "Eren why did you stop?" "When that guy bumped into me more of those visions rushed through my head. This time some guy was trying to inject something into a boy. The man said the boy had to find me." "Eren don't you think that's all in your head?" "Grrr... No it's not." "What ver you say."

So what did you think? I know this was a short chapter but it's what a call a beginning chapter. I wrote it for getting used to the feeling of writing about this specific anime. I also wrote it so you could get a general idea of what this fan fic will be about. Again I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of action or anything really interesting, but I had to keep it relevant. In a chapter or two things will pick up. So if you want to find out who the people in evens visions were and what they meant stock around and you'll find out.

Eren- can we find out now.

Me- Eren that wouldn't be fair to the readers

Eren- who cares I want to know now!

Me-(sigh) no. Now go eat some bread, complain, and then watch your mother get ea-(cough) I mean take a nap

Eren- what?

Me- nothing! Mikasa take him away

Mikasa- come on let's go. He has other things to do

Eren- how do you know? He doesn't even exist with our fabric of reality

Me- few. That was close


End file.
